1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stepping exercisers for exercising the muscles of the legs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stepping exerciser which comprises a rocker arm supported between the pedals at the bottom and caused to move in seesaw fashion, and two elastic cords for pulling with the hands in keeping the body balanced as the user is alternatively stepping on the pedals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various stepping exercisers are known, and widely used for training the muscles of the legs. FIG. 1 illustrates a lightweight stepping exerciser according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of a base frame A1, a rocker arm A3 transversely supported above the base frame A1 and having two rollers A4 on two slots A31 on two opposite ends thereof, two pedals A2 bilaterally pivoted to two supports on the base frame A1 at one end and respectively supported on either roller A4, and two standing handles A5,A6 bilaterally and vertically disposed in front of the pedals A2. When in use, the handles A5,A6 are held with the hands, and then the pedals A2 are alternatively stepped up and down. One disadvantage of this structure of stepping exerciser is that the rollers A4 may be damaged easily during the movement of the rocker arm A3. Another disadvantage of this structure of stepping exerciser is its complicated manufacturing process. Still another disadvantage of this structure of stepping exerciser is that the user may suffer from stiffness of the hands easily while stepping on the pedals A2 with the hands held on the standing handles A5,A6.